The tub structures used for personal bathing generally are rectangular in shape and have four walls defining, in concert with the floor of the tub, an open water-holding chamber. The walls of these tub structures generally are perpendicular to the floor of the room in which said structures are located, one or more of the walls being located against structural walls of said room. The tub walls typically are surmounted by flat, planar perimetric surfaces which extend about the full upper periphery of the walls, these planar surfaces usually being about four inches in width. Filling of the bathtub with water and use of the water-filled bathtub usually results in splashing of water from the tub. Such splashed water either impinges against the walls next to the bathtub, splashes into the room, or collects on the aforesaid planar surfaces surmounting the tub walls, any of these possibilities resulting in unsightly, uncleanly, or even unsafe conditions.
The present invention provides a splash guard which is placed about the upper perimetric portion of the bathtub, i.e., on the flat, planar perimetric surfaces which surmount the bathtub walls. The present splash guard is typically formed of a rubber, plastic, or other water-impervious material. The guard can be fitted to the specific size of any bathtub, the guard being preferably formed into four L-shaped sections, the length of either/or both of the arms of the sections being alterable to conform to the dimension of any given bathtub. The present splash guard is also formed with inner wall surfaces which slope downwardly in a concave fashion from the upper perimetric edge portion of the guard, water impinging against this concave surface immediately draining back into the bathtub itself.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a splash guard for water-containing structure such as bathtubs and the like which prevents at least certain portion of the water splashed from said structures from exiting the structure.
It is another object of the invention to provide a splash guard for bathtubs which prevents water from splashing onto and accumulating on the planar perimetric surfaces surmounting the walls of said bathtubs.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a splash guard for bathtubs and the like and which have sloping concave surfaces which drain water impinging thereonto back into the bathtub itself.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent in light of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention.